Development of devices providing security for the dealer or teller as well as security for the transaction itself, where items of value are being transferred or held by the dealer or teller and the agency he represents, has been a continuing concern that has assumed increasing significance with the passing years. Attempted means for providing an adequate degree of protection have assumed a variety of forms. Most such security devices are conceived for use in banks and similar institutions which are seen generally to yield the richest and most readily convertible rewards to those intent on appropriation of items of value by physical force or threat of physical force. Accordingly, and for convenience, most of the discussion appearing herein will be in terms of such institutions and facilities. It will, of course, be obvious that the present invention has application, however, to payroll offices, tax collection agencies, ticket offices and other institutions and businessess apparent to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains.
Among the most commonly employed security apparatus heretofore has been closed circuit television systems wherein television cameras are placed strategically about the area in which transactions involving the transfer or custody of articles of value occur. The cameras are designed to record pictorially on tape any illegal acts occuring in the transaction area. These systems have often been rendered inoperative by covering the lenses of the television cameras which are normally placed at a height sufficient to oversee an area while permitting a sharply defined image of the robber or other miscreant. At greater heights, the cameras have been known to give an insufficiently distinct image to assure later identification. In any event, masks or other disguise may readily defeat the objective of identification. Similar devices using movie cameras have also been utilized, but have been known to fail for the same reasons and, on occasion, for lack of adequate film. Further these systems provide only surveillance and do not serve physically to restrain a felon or protect the teller, dealer or clerk from harm or intimidation.
More recently, and increasingly, resort has been had to automated equipment mounted in unprotected stations on building exteriors, for example, in the belief that they were invulnerable to harm or exploitation. This assessment has proven to be in error, however, and these devices have been frequently pummeled and damaged with expensive equipment replacement costs.
In addition, insofar as devices of this sort are automatic paying or receiving machines coming under the authority of the Federal Reserve Board, they are required to meet the severe regulatory construction requirements of Regulation P(12 CFR 216); and, once installed, have not previously been capable of ready removal or relocation.
Further, single or multiple electronic data processing apparatus or other specialty equipment used separately or in support or cooperation with a manual transaction system or automatic transaction equipment also requires, normally, a closely controlled environment in which to function. This environment has been provided usually, heretofore, by placing all of an organization's data processing apparatus except, for example, remotely disposed terminals and the like, in a single large room where overall conditions are maintained substantially uniform. To accomplish this is expensive, the location of the equipment is often inconvenient and an accommodation to necessity rather than efficient utilization; and a power failure or the like will necessitate, in the absence of an auxiliary power supply, a shut-down of an organization's entire electronic data processing system; and in modern terms where banks are concerned, for example, will cause a closing of the entire business enterprise, as well as other enterprises dependent upon it. This vulnerability exists as well with sensitive government installations and will ordinarily disconnect and disarm the protective systems and apparatus used to secure the electronic data processing system itself against injury.
Turning to consideration of the transaction security aspect of the present invention, however, means have, of course, been developed heretofore, having as their objective the protection of bank tellers or persons similarly engaged in dealing in other items of value with members of the public.
Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,917 is directed to a cashier or teller safety booth, incorporating a pivoted bin adapted to be swung out through the bullet-resistant wall protecting the cashier from potential harm by the customer or other member of the public; the bin providing a conveyance for any articles of value to be transmitted between customer and teller. Devices such as this, designed to limit physical exposure of the teller while providing facility of communication between teller and customer, have often proved unsatisfactory to prevent robbery, escape of the robber, or injury to a guard or other bank personnel since the transaction area is open to the public and the robber has freedom to attempt escape, at least in terms of the security apparatus described, at any time.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,944 describes, in turn, a protective apparatus comprising a hinged screen which may be activated to spring up and block the transaction interface between the teller and any threatening customer or other member of the public. The use of this device demands timing and a readiness by the teller or cashier to chance injury and otherwise incorporates the difficulties inherent in U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,917 described briefly hereinabove.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,409 provides additional protection in bank security systems wherein the teller station is capable of being locked and removed from control of those within the bank so that even in the event of threat, the teller, for example, cannot unlock the teller enclosures, drawers, vault or the like. A significant difficulty with this sytem, is that it must be activated, which will normally occur only upon performance of an overt act of hostility, which, if sufficiently rapid, or reacted to with insufficient speed, may be activation of the system completely,
In the event, therefore, that a transaction enclosure or booth could be devised wherein the dealer, teller, cashier or other similarly engaged person were protected from injury or threat, or a banking machine or other transaction device employed to replace the foregoing person, is rendered invulnerable to attack by a customer or other person on the opposing side of a bullet-resistant transaction interface defined in one side of said booth or enclosure, and the customer enabled to engage in transactions across said interface only so long as he was detained from leaving said enclosure, a significant advance in the state of the art would be attained.
A further advance of similar importance would be had if means could be provided for access between a transaction enclosure, such as the foregoing, and an automated transaction processing device or apparatus contained in a protective module disposed within said booth, wherein the module would meet the requirements, for example, of the Federal Reserve System as described in 12 CFR 216, and would be adapted for ready removal and relocation; and accessible through a single site, but selectively, for both servicing and customer transactions.
If, additionally, the apparatus could be so constructed as to provide for containment of one or more units of electronic data processing equipment under the precise environmental conditions required for their maintenance and could be employed for these latter purposes independently of its integral cooperation in a transaction security apparatus, a further and material step forward in the relevant art would be secured.
It is, accordingly, an object of this invention to provide a transaction security system that includes a bullet-or projectile-resistant booth wherein transactions with a teller, banking or other automated transaction machine or custodial entity normally occur only when the customer is prevented from leaving the booth.
An object of this invention, too, is to provide control means associated with said enclosure or booth and integrated therewith so that when the door to said booth is open the transaction interface of said booth is closed and when said door is closed said interface may be open.
Another object of this invention is the provision of means adapted to preempt and over-ride said integrated control means.
A further object of this invention is to provide in cooperation with said booth a housing for said automated transaction equipment wherein all aspects of the equipment can be made selectively accessible at a single site.
A still further object of this invention is to provide protection for, an environmental control of, such conditions as temperature and humidity about said equipment, and to do so in a manner that necessitates minimal spatial requirements and combines this feature with ready housing and equipment assembly, disassembly and mobility.